


Bending Rules

by Joanne_c



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, rules aren't breakable, but Darcy's always been good at bending them, much to Jane's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ludovica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/gifts).



After they figured out that they were going to be doing this for a while, Jane and Darcy had set up some rules. After all, it was one thing to stop work in the middle of an experiment for a quickie when it might be the only time it ever happened. Even if it was the fourth in as many days, it still might be the only time. But that was also long enough for them to figure out that yes, it was more than an occasional bit of fun.

So, Jane started out by setting down some rules. "No fun until we've got things tied down for the night," was the first one, but that _smirk_ Darcy gave her when she said it had Jane wet. She shook her head and went onto the next one. "Science comes first, we can always have fun later." Darcy agreed without a word, which had Jane a little suspicious, but she couldn't do much about it if she wanted to continue setting down ground rules. "No flirting in front of Erik," she said and couldn't help a smile when Darcy asked if that counted if she flirted with Erik. "It never has before," Jane replied, continuing. "No sex in the office," but a moment's thought has her correcting it, "during working hours." She had to admit the idea of Darcy between her legs while she sat at her desk had enough hotness that she'd never be able to refuse it completely. She wasn't above a compromise.

After all, Darcy's tongue was wicked. Jane knew this. She knew it fromthe first time it drove her insane with lust, when she thought it was a one time experiment. Even though she had many kinky ideas about what she wanted do with Darcy, she knew that Darcy's tongue on her was always going to be more than enough to drive her wild on its own.

So they made the mutual decision not to go there during office hours. Paperwork was hardly Jane's favourite thing, either, but she knew it had to be done, even if she'd prefer to spend her time in bed with Darcy. Plus, it was exciting in a way to write down her accomplishments and discoveries, and even a new way to look at errors.

But lately? Jane had been missing Darcy. The ground rules, and Darcy going home to her family for the holidays, had meant that they hadn't had time together in weeks. Not beyond a quick eating out - and no matter how much Jane loved it, she wanted more - before sleep, or sometimes if they woke up with enough time in the morning, which was rare. It doesn't help that she knew Darcy was home. She'd taken care of things with Erik, and right now, she had some paperwork that had to be done before she could have Darcy time. It wasn't something she felt she could leave for later - if it had been, she would've been so out of the lab office and finding the nearest flat surface to push Darcy against, or letting Darcy do the same to her.

She pulled up the file and started working on the statistics of the last four experiments they'd run. Halfway through, just as she's leaning forward to look at the details, Jane felt soft hands on her thighs. She paused, just for a second, and she knew who it was. "Darcy?" But there wasn't a word. Still, she knew the hands stroking her skin as well as her own, and she had no idea how Darcy got under her desk without her knowing, but she wasn't about to stop her. Not at this point, not when she was already wet just from the light strokes and touches to her skin. Plus, Darcy seemed quite okay with her working, even the murmuring of her scientific "gobbeldygook" as Darcy sometimes called it feeling like an erotic addition. Or maybe it was just that Jane was so turned on that it all felt erotic, of course.

She rattled the statistics off without thinking, more to make sure she had them down right, even as her thighs were pressed apart, fingers pressing against her thin panties, She could feel herself get wetter as her clit was stroked through them and Jane let herself moan, as loudly as she could, no one would hear them. She even lifted her hips _just_ enough to allow Darcy to slide her panties off. If ther was a part of her that thought this was inappropriate even though they were alone and she could catch up on her work later, the rest of her was too turned on to make Darcy stop.

Jane also wan't entirely sure if she could make Darcy stop, when her lover really wanted something it was hard to stop her. Not impossible, if she needed to work, even now, she could get her to stop, but Jane was only human, and her lover had been away too long. Darcy knew this too. It was why she was there, why her tongue was trailing up Jane's thigh, and Jane's legs were spreading as her arousal grew.

She was still able to rattle off the statistics, and as much as she would be impressed with herself later, Darcy would be, too, but right then, Darcy's tongue was swirling over her clit, hitting exactly the right spots, and Jane couldn't remember the last time she got so ready to come so fast. She gave up the pretence of working, her pussy pushing deeper into Darcy's mouth as she groaned. "Darcy," she murmured.

She didn't even have to ask. Darcy's tongue slids inside Jane, she knew Darcy was tasting her, and she could hear her voice falter slightly, but it wasn't like she had to continue. "More," she begged, fingers moving through Darcy's hair. "Then I'll do the same for you, right here," and that only makes Darcy's tongue move _faster_ and that might just have been why Jane said it.

The relentless tonguing of her pussy and clit make it impossible for Jane to hold back any longer, and she comes, making more noise than she usually does, the relief of the tension that's been building up for longer than she's had Darcy's tongue on her making her loud.

After she had her breath back, Jane slid her chair out. Darcy came out from under the desk, face still shining with Jane's juices. Jane took Darcy in her arms, kissing her lover, and murmuring in her ear. "Welcome home. Now lay over the desk with your legs spread so I can return the favour."


End file.
